They Called Me Jayda
by bloome
Summary: It is time to tell the story of another Time Lord, one who had once been but a child herself. Jayda Kenin Osmi makes her way in the Academy far before the Last Great Time War ever broke out. First in The Name of Gallifrey saga. [rated T for violence and paranoia; non-romantic, mostly canon-compliant plot]
1. Prologue

_Hello all, and welcome to The Name of Gallifrey saga! This ten-book series is comprised of 8 novels and 2 novellas, and should be completed sometime around 2020. I am aware that this is a very long term goal; however, I am determined to reach it. _

_Most of these stories will be Doctor-lite, instead focusing on the OC herself. It's a complicated, emotional, and_ long _journey_ \- _that is, thousands of years long. For later reference, Jayda is pronounced 'jAY-duh,' and Iliana is pronounced 'ill-ee-AH-nuh.'_

 _I do hope that you enjoy the story, and without further ado:_ _the curtain rises. The game is afoot!_

 _-ivy matilda blue_

* * *

 _Jayda Kenin Osmi loved the suns-set time each night._

 _They were soft, and peaceful; the bright orbs were comforting and spoke of home. As the twin circles sank below the horizon, Jayda would drag Iliana, her own twin, to the foot of the hills. Together the young Gallifreyans would stand, bathed in light, watching silently with wide eyes as the suns' glow disappeared. The identical suns were Jayda's favourite part of the landscape, shining against the rust coloured sky._

" _Iliana!" The innocent giggle would ring through the air as Jayda grabbed her sister's hand, bursting with excitement. "Come on! We're going to miss it!"_

 _Sometimes, baby Vila would toddle along, the smallest Osmi filled with the same curiosity as her sisters. Vila would be scooped up and placed upon one of her sister's hips, pointing and babbling as the trio stared at the descending suns. "Suns-set!" she would cry. "Suns-set, suns-set!"_

 _When the event was finished, they would scurry home before the planet was draped in shadows, laughing and calling to each other. "I'll race you home!"_

 _The suns would rise the next day, and so would the girls. Their routine continued for what seemed like eternity as Jayda and her sisters grew up. Their hair lengthened, then was cut. They fell, then pushed themselves off scraped knees and continued their games. They were dressed in the robes of a student as they were separated – first Jayda and Iliana left for the Academy, and Vila waved as she watched them go._

 _The youngest sister, aged five, retreated to her room and did not come out until suns-set time._

 _Three years later, Vila joined them as a member of the newest class in the illustrious school. She wore her student-robes proudly, and held her head high when it was her turn to look into the Schism. Vila was a runner, taking after Iliana. Jayda was different. Her category was left blank for many suns-sets after her brush with the Vortex, and eventually was marked as inspired._

 _No one could shake the feeling that the young pupil was inches away from madness, if she was in fact still sane._

 _The Academy years could be lonely, at times, as the three sisters pursued separate lines of study. Other friends surrounded them, and yet something was missing. On particularly lonely nights, the Osmis would watch the suns set from their windows, faces pressed against the glass. From separate rooms, they would watch the twin suns slip lower in the sky and smile, knowing the others were doing the same._ "Suns-set," _the three would murmur in private. "Suns-set time."_

"Do you know what a star does when it dies?" The Traveller's eyes were unfocused as she stared blankly up at the ceiling, lying eagle spread on the floor. A young woman by the name of Wren knelt next to her, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Traveller?" Wren's voice barely hid a quaver behind her iron façade. "You do know that you have a rather fatal-looking wound in your stomach, don't you?"

"Yes. There's one on my back and another on my legs, as well as a piece of glass from the recent explosion lodged in my arm. I'm in pain, Wren –" It was the first time the companion had heard the Time Lady make that admission, "– so do shut up and listen. _Do you know what a star does when it dies?"_

"Supernova?" Wren whispered in confusion. "I mean, yes, I do know, it's a supernova –"

"Shut up, Wren," the Traveller repeated, though the words sounded tired. "Sixteen regenerations takes a toll."

"Sixteen? You said –"

"I know what I said," she barked, dissolving into a fit of coughing. The Time Lady hid the sheen of blood on her hand when she wiped her mouth. "I lied. I do that often, you know that." She took a deep, shuddering breath, and pushed herself into a painful sitting position. "It's too much. I can't handle it this time."

Something dark and heavy began to grow in the pit of Wren's stomach. "Traveller?" her voice had jumped two octaves. "What –"

"I need you to get out of here." The Traveller finally locked gazes with her companion, her fingers curling as she tried to block out the pain. "And first I'm going to make a list."

"R-right." Wren nodded, trying to calm herself. "A list." She straightened. "I've got that. Tell me what you need."

"Emergency programme three – _agh,"_ she gasped, rocking back and uttering a string of Gallifreyan curses, "on the SATTRA. You'll find it. Go. It'll take you to Emily – red hair, you'll know. I want you to tell her I love her."

Wren's brow furrowed. It was so different from the Time Lady's normal demeanour, this new Traveller with her pain-filled dark eyes and blood on her fingertips. "Okay. Next?"

The Traveller held up a hand, one finger already extended. Despite the fact that she was dying, the Traveller managed to keep her composure. She always would. The woman's ego was no match for death, and her arrogance would last longer than the universe. "Emergency programme five will take you to Jacob. Give him the SATTRA." The Traveller yanked her blood-caked Vortex manipulator off her wrist and pressed it into Wren's hand. "This will take you home."

"Emily, Jacob, home." Wren mumbled the words under her breath. She had no clue who those people were, though her determination overpowered her confusion. "Got it."

"And you." The Traveller's next words were quiet.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "Emergency programme one will take you to see the suns set, if you wish."

Wren blinked. "Wait – pardon? What suns?"

"My suns," the Traveller breathed gently, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "My twin suns against a burnt orange sky. I always loved the suns-set time."

"On your planet?" Wren swallowed hard, not believing she was having a frivolous conversation such as this at a time this important.

A nod. "Will you watch the suns set for me, Wren? One last suns set."

"O-of course."

"Now go." A smile touched the Time Lady's lips as she leant back, resting her head against the metal floor. "It's my turn for a supernova."

Wren left the Traveller as the SATTRA's emergency programme one was activated, and an image of the suns setting over Gallifrey one last time filled the ship with golden light.

The Traveller loved the suns-set time each night.

Loved, past tense.

Her supernova was too bright for anyone to watch her go.

It was time for the second twin to meet her sister again in a place where both suns still shine.

Such is the legacy of a burning star.


	2. Chapter 1

"Jayda!" The new students were dressed in plain white robes that shimmered under the blaze of the double suns. Age eights fidgeted with the folds of their clothing as, one at a time, they were admitted onto a transportation vehicle. Iliana Osmi stood as one of the children, her brow furrowed as she scanned the area for her sister. _"Jayda!"_

The young Gallifreyan slipped through the sea of bodies like a fish in water, popping up breathlessly as she smoothed stray hairs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Right. Yes. Hi," Jayda chirped sheepishly, clearly nervous. She, like her identical sister, had her red tresses tied into a knot behind her head, eyes bright and searching. The two were a mirror of each other, holding the same excitement in their youthful faces. "Ready?"

"Wait your turn," Iliana admonished quietly, though her expression told a different story. She barely resisted pushing herself up onto her toes to get a better look of the scenario. "The Academy Official will tell us when to get on."

Jayda had no such qualms, bouncing up and down as she peered out over the writhing mass of heads, hair and skin in every shade. The children had been dropped off in the morning, as the first ship arrived, and their parents left, as was the custom. Their belongings had been loaded into the supply vessel and taken off.

Every few seconds, another Time Tot disappeared into a manned vehicle, some waving out over the crowd. One ship had already departed for the Academy, and the next was nearly full. The youth of the Pyrdonian chapter had gathered here in the morning at suns-rise, and the mob of children was shrinking. "I don't want to wait!" Jayda complained; luckily, she didn't have to.

The voice seemed to ring out over the mass of heads as though directed at their ears only. "Ilianajianealbintopfaeian Osmi."

The twins exchanged glances filled with both fear and wild excitement as Iliana smoothed down her dress and began to walk towards the vehicle. "I'll see you on the ship," Iliana promised as she twisted around to speak to Jayda.

"Of course you will, silly," Jayda replied with a giggle. "I'll be right after you."

As Iliana disappeared into the crowd, Jayda attempted to keep her eyes on her sister as best she could. Soon, though, the age eight was nowhere to be found as the forms of the other children surrounded her. Jayda swallowed hard and pretended she wasn't nervous, her gaze sharp as she kept her eyes trained on the path Iliana had been taken. In a long moment, the other twin finally appeared at the entrance to the vehicle and began to converse with the Academy Official.

The next scene seemed to unfold in slow motion. Iliana boarded the ship, and instead of calling out the next name – _Jayda's name –_ the Academy Official stepped down from the launch pad and exited the premises. The doors of the transport closed, vacuum sealing themselves with a soft hiss, and the vehicle began to rumble. Jayda's eyes widened and she began to tremble as the Official gave a nod and the ship lifted silently into the air.

The ship with Iliana in it was leaving for the mountains that housed the Academy, and Jayda on the ground. Even as the next shuttle smoothly touched down, Jayda was left staring at the place where her sister had gone into and disappeared. The question was huge and daunting in the young Gallifreyan's mind: how would she face the ride alone?

Time rushed back in full force as the proceedings carried on. "Jaydaliônelikibesanėa Osmi," the Academy Official droned, reading off the list of names as though nothing had ever happened. As though it was just an average day. How would Jayda make it through the first day of Academy proceedings without her sister by her side?

Her plans were flipped upside down. Out of all the scenarios she had ran through her head the night before, Jayda had _never_ imagined this. It couldn't be happening – it wasn't _possible._ They were twins, and twins always stuck together, no matter what.

Jayda's limbs were filled with dread, but she picked herself up, took a deep breath, tilted up her chin and pushed her way through the crowd. "Pardon me," she squeaked as she wormed her way past person after person. "Excuse me."

Her body quivered as she approached the official, and Jayda gave herself a stern talking to. _Now, don't be silly. It'll be alright. Many people without siblings have gone on this flight and been absolutely fine._

"Jaydaliônelikibesanėa Osmi." The Official's tone was flat and their eyes were trained on the paper. "Please state your date of birth."

Jayda squared her shoulders. "RE4370.2, on the third day of the fifth suns cycle," she said clearly. This was easy. She could handle it. It would be fine. It was all fine.

The Official glanced momentarily towards Jayda and gave a terse nod. "Cleared. You may proceed," they replied in the standard manner. "Enjoy your flight."

"Thank you." The words came out rushed, and Jayda gave a thin smile. _It would be okay._ Repeating the phrase over and over again to herself, she stepped onto the shiny ramp that led passage to the interior of the transport ship.

It was empty, save for the driver. All in all it was a typical vehicle – much larger, of course, than a personal vessel, and lined with rows of seats for the soon to be Academy students to sit upon. It was naturally lit, and cool, though there was no tell-tale breeze of a conditioned climate. A single, large window was found on either side of the craft, and one in the front. Jayda took a few mechanical steps and sat down, beginning to familiarise herself with her surroundings.

Children began to file in, one at a time. Some saved seats for a friend, and most were as nervous as she was. At least, they appeared to be, and Jayda hoped desperately that she was correct.

"Koschei!" a young male's voice suddenly caught into her thoughts as the stranger hissed the name. "Koschei, come _on!_ Over here!"

The ship was nearly full. Jayda had hardly noticed. She was the only one sitting alone.

"I am on my way, Theta," another voice, who Jayda assumed was Koschei, was more calm and level than the first. "They won't take off until all safety precautions are in order."

The first boy – Theta – plopped down next to Jayda without asking if she had a free seat. She did, though, clearly, and did not know what to make of the new arrival. "I know. I –"

"Read about it. Yes, Theta, you've read about everything."

Jayda, meanwhile, sat uncomfortably while the two boys, clearly good friends, bickered playfully to themselves. The first was pale and blond, with impish features and a mischievous smile. The second had skin of a rich brown, and short, dark curls covered his head. They were ignoring her, and she was alright with that.

After an undefined amount of time, the driver stood and began a routine explanation of the vehicle and its emergency exits. "Traditional robes will be provided to you before we arrive," they finished as the presentation came to a close. "On this day, all Novices are equal, and no familial or specialised embroidery will be permitted on the gowns until the End."

Jayda shifted in her seat, partially due to anticipation to finally take off, but mainly because excitement bubbled in her chest. The End was the day that the Upperclassmen moved on, earning their titles and rank as Time Lords. The brand-new Time Tots, fresh off of the ships, each stood in front of an elaborately dressed Upperclassman and presented them with a rolled up silk square threaded with circular Gallifreyan designs in shimmering gold thread. Each scarf had a meaning for the graduate, and for their eyes alone.

That moment was a celebration of the Upperclassmen – not as a group, but as individuals, with their own personality and interests. Every Time Lord kept their silk, and it was taboo to share your message with another. Those who somehow peeked, however, knew that each shining piece of cloth was completely unique.

After the End, the Origins would begin. It symbolised the circle of life and regeneration; as the mature Upperclassmen left the Academy to make their way in the world, the new Novices would take their place. This ceremony was far more generic than the display of radiant Upperclassmen, and the young new students were nervous and excitable. The Novices were displayed as a group, a collective being in their soft green robes.

They wore green for the spring time, with a rust coloured hem that sparkled when they turned. It was the colour of the earth and the sky, and it was beautiful.

Then, one by one, they looked into the Untempered Schism.

"Hello?" Jayda hadn't realised that the ship had taken off, but they were in the upper atmosphere when Theta spoke to her. It was Theta, wasn't it?

"Hello." Jayda's voice was cautious, formal – _If only Iliana was here,_ she thought with an internal sigh. _Then I could scold her for being so serious instead of having to be the serious one myself._

Theta's face broke into a smile. "I told you she talks, Kos!"

Two things happened at once, though they were something of the exact same. Jayda and Koschei rolled their eyes, Koschei out of habit and Jayda because it was Iliana's normal response when she did something of that ilk. After all, Jayda was taking on both sisters' roles now. "I never said she couldn't," Koschei said in that same, even tone, just as Jayda protested, "What made you think I couldn't?"

Theta looked between the two and laughed. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed, though the words had no malice. In fact, they were almost delighted. "I'm going to have another friend like Koschei!"

Jayda was immediately pleased, since now she had someone to spend the ride with. Still, she drew herself up and asked importantly, "What makes you think I'm going to be your friend?"

Theta was unfazed. "People who sit with each other on the transport shuttle are always friends," he explained, matter-of-fact. "I have Koschei, but now we _all_ have to be friends before the ship lands. That's how it works."

"That's a silly superstition, Theta," Koschei said mildly, though affection shone in the young boy's eyes.

"Is not!" Theta defended, and Jayda had to smile. "My mum met her best friend on the shuttle. So did my father. If it's superstition and it always comes true, then it's –"

"Still superstition," Koschei interrupted, as Jayda finished, "Fact." They glanced at each other, then burst into giggles.

"But it _is_ still superstition," Koschei insisted when he had finished laughing, and Jayda's eyes lit up as a new idea came to her.

"What if _everyone_ who comes on a shuttle _ever_ believes that they're going to find their best mate here?" she asked excitedly. "And then, because of that belief, they do?"

"Then it _is_ fact!" Theta crowed, triumphant.

"Self-fulfilling prophecy, is all," Koschei butted in. "Less superstition, though."

Theta pouted dramatically and lightly whacked Koschei's arm. "No, sh…." His voice trailed off, brow furrowing, as he turned to Jayda. "What _is_ your name?"

"Jaydaliônelikibesanėa Osmi," she rattled off all in one breath, then smiled. "You can call me Jayda."

"Jayda. Hm. Pretty," Theta remarked before turning back to Koschei. "I _told_ you we were going to find a friend."

* * *

The mountains of the Gallifreyan Academy for Time Lords were massive. Buildings were sprawled throughout the campus, and a large, domed Amphitheatre sparkled in the suns-light. As Jayda's ship – the final ship to arrive from the Pyrdonian chapter – landed smoothly on the ground behind the administration building, she was ready to spring from her seat with excitement.

The young Gallifreyans had changed into their ceremonial robes, and the mass of green and rust orange was filed into a line before exiting the shuttle. Theta, who was between Jayda and Koschei, was the most obviously nervous. He repeatedly poked the other two, whispering frivolous concerns.

"What if my roommate smells?"

"What if I drop the scroll I'm supposed to give to the Upperclassman?"

"What if I trip and don't end up being able to see the Schism?"

"What if I trip if I run away from the Schism?"

"What if I –"

 _"Theta!"_ Jayda hissed softly. "Hush!" Koschei smiled into his hand, and soon the parade of children were led to another hall, where another Academy Official awaited them.

The Official explained their role in the End, which most already knew. "Now," they said solemnly, "hold out your right hands."

A group of Novices whose distinctive blue robes marked them as Fives melted out of the shadows that lined the walls, each holding a brightly coloured roll of silk. They were the colours of each Chapter, swirled together in an entrancing blend.

Jayda's fingers wrapped around the small bundle she was given, careful not to squeeze too tightly. It suddenly dawned on her that this was truly happening, that this moment was finally – _finally –_ here. She, like all other young Gallifreyans, had waited for this since nearly the moment she was born.

The Official clapped their hands together, eyes sparkling. "Onwards, now, new Novices. The ceremony is about to begin."

They walked as one, their steps falling into line as they stood in the doorway that led directly to the Amphitheatre. If Jayda squinted, she could see another green robe behind the door directly across from them, but found herself so taken with the architecture that she didn't even consider looking for Iliana. Swept up in the moment, Jayda prodded Koschei and Theta and gestured towards the interior of the grand arena.

The Novices who had attended the Academy in the past years took up the sea of chairs, their ceremonial robes glowing against the natural suns light that filtered through the clear dome. Each year had its own colour, from the pale green of the Ones to the deep red of the Upperclassmen. There were three hundred and forty eight different colours between the young and the old, each for a year at the Academy. During the ceremony, the Novices would be given a parcel of fabric that contained their robes for the next year.

Circular Gallifreyan phrases danced against the walls, engraved deeply into the stone. Some of them had clear meaning, and others were a mystery. Some were large, and others were so tiny that a visitor had to squint to make out the words. It was a picture perfect scene, and the entire Amphitheatre held its breath as the Upperclassmen took their first steps into the arena's circular presentation area.

The Director of the Academy, whose title was the Mentor, strode into the centre of the ring of students. At her cue, the Upperclassmen joined hands as one, and faced outwards. The Mentor opened her mouth to start her speech.

The Ending had begun.

Soon, it was the brand-new Ones' turn to strut down the aisles, clutching their scrolls as they prayed for their nerves not to show on their face. As directed, the leader of the line stopped in front of the Upperclassman directly facing the aisle, and the other Novices filed to the left. The line bent and swayed as each new One fell into place, meeting the older and wiser eyes of the Upperclassman ahead of them.

The Mentor gave a single nod. "Thank you for your minds," she said quietly, and in an attempted synchronised motion, the Ones bowed their head and extended their arm with the scroll in their hand. The Upperclassman took it but did not read it, rather, they tucked it into the front of their robes as a sign of pride.

Jayda was trembling as she felt the gentle pull of her Upperclassman, tugging the scroll out of her hands. She loosened her own grip, and soon the silk was gone.

There was another speech – a longer one this time, and slowly the Novices in green raised their heads and glanced around. Still, though, their own ceremony was yet to come. To Jayda, it couldn't come fast enough.

Time ticked onwards with the soft sound of the Mentor's voice. At the end of her speech, she once again said the words, "Thank you for your minds." This time, it sounded much more final.

In response, the Upperclassmen spoke. "Thank you for your guidance." It was a resounding boom that shook the Amphitheatre, and Jayda caught a smile on the face of the Upperclassman she was facing. They had clearly practiced, and there was not a single flaw.

As the Novices blocking the aisles moved to the side, the Upperclassmen filed out. Each one looked triumphant as they made their way up to the top of the Amphitheatre, and then lined the walls. The class encircled the whole dome, and stood quietly as the new Novices, the fresh, green, right-off-the-boat Novices, poured into the presentation area.

The Mentor readjusted her posture and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It had fallen out of its elaborate updo, but the Academy Director did not seem concerned. Clearing her throat, she began, "Welcome, new Novices, to the illustrious Gallifreyan Academy for Time Lords." Up at the top of the arena, the newly graduated Upperclassmen exchanged smiles. "I now grant each of you your title as a Novice, and as a One."

The End had ended.

The ceremony of Origins had just begun.


	3. Chapter 2

_For later reference: Katen is pronounced KAH-ten, similar to "ah-ha!"_

* * *

"There are four hundred and seventy eight of you here today." The Mentor's voice rang out through the Amphitheatre, and Jayda suddenly felt very small. "The graduating class today contained two hundred and three Upperclassmen."

The arena was dead silent, the murmurs of those in the audience snuffed out like a candle. It was a sober reminder of how many did not make it through the Academy for one reason or another. Ice cold fear trickled down Jayda's spine, and she shut her eyes for a moment. No matter what happened, she _would_ be one of the Upperclassmen in red one day, unravelling her scroll as the End came. She made that promise to herself on that spot, and vowed to see it through.

The Mentor smiled, then, and it transformed her face into something kind and gentle. "Being detained from the Academy is not dishonorable in most circumstances, so do not worry," she continued reassuringly. "The objective is that the pupil be reassigned to a place where they are happier and more productive as an individual."

The Ones let out a collective sigh of relief, attempting smiles. Still, the Mentor went on. "Do not be lulled into a false sense of security, however," she said sternly. "The Academy will be hard, and its teachers are not your friends. You are here to learn." Those words seemed to echo, and Jayda took them to heart. "You are here to be a student, and to be the best student that you can.

"Everyone in this room was a One at some point in this linear timeline. For some of us, that day is closer than others. Above you, lining the walls of this Amphitheatre, you see the generation's next Time Lords." Jayda and the other Ones stared silently, respectfully returning their attention to the Mentor when she spoke again. "One day, this may be you." The Mentor spread her arms. "Please, if everyone may rise."

There was a rustle of the seats as everyone in the Academy stood at once – except, of course, the Ones and the Upperclassmen, who were already standing. "On this day," the Mentor called, and the pupils replied with a resounding echo. "I promise my heart and mind to the Gallifreyan Academy for Time Lords." Again, she waited as the room repeated her words. "My knowledge is for the bettering of my planet, and I will wield my intelligence as a tool." The Novices in the audience shouted this sentence with particular fervor before a hush fell across the room.

The Mentor trained her eyes on the two suns that were, by this time of day, almost directly overhead the Amphitheatre, and whispered, "By any means necessary."

Jayda had been following along with the pledge, and she too, murmured, _"By any means necessary."_

The students sat.

The Mentor's speech did not last much longer before it came to the most revered – and, in many cases, feared – part of the ceremony of Origins. "By the High Council's power, I lead you to the Untempered Schism."

They would go one at a time, in no particular order. Equality was stressed upon heavily in the Academy, and only the power of the mind mattered. The Gallifreyan Chapters were eliminated – heliotrope and pale blue were the colours of the Eights and the Thirty-Sevens, not the Patrex and the Cerulean chapters. In this secluded patch of mountains, all previously installed social order was eliminated, and only intelligence rose to the top.

Jayda was somewhere around a third of the way down the line, and an eerie calm fell across the Amphitheatre as the first student strode through the door that led to the Schism. After a moment where the entire audience held their breath, the Academy Official who stood at the door signaled the next Novice onwards.

This one wasn't nearly as confident, and nearly fell on their way out of the Amphitheatre. _A runner, I'll bet,_ Jayda thought, then tried not to focus on what _her_ verdict would be. The thought of staring into the unbridled force of Time was nerve wracking, to say the least. The young Gallifreyan recalled the promise that she made to herself, and pushed the fear from her mind.

Novice after Novice swathed in spring green strutted and stumbled, paraded and pranced, swaggered and shuffled across the stretch of floor that would take them to the Untempered Schism. The line shrank, and after quite a few Ones had disappeared through the door, Iliana's red shock of hair appeared at the front of the line.

Jayda grinned, wishing she could call out, but kept herself in line. In that moment she was filled with excitement at the thought of the telepathy classes she would be taking. Soon, Jayda would be able to speak to Iliana without even opening her mouth.

Iliana took to the floor gracefully, her step even and sure. To a stranger, she appeared completely collected, and the Novice's hard set mouth and clear eyes left a mature impression. Jayda knew differently. She caught the tiny quiver in her sister's hands, the microscopic hesitation in Iliana's footsteps, and knew that the other twin was terrified.

Iliana stepped through the door.

Jayda kept her mind carefully blank as she approached the front of the line, and soon there were a mere five Novices ahead of her. _Four._ Jayda took a step forward. _Three._ Another step. _Two._ This boy had had long legs, so Jayda needed to take two steps to fill his place. _One._ Her hearts were racing wildly. Another step.

 _My turn._

The door, engraved with Gallifreyan, glowed even from a distance, and soon the signal was given that cleared Jayda for entrance. Even in her fear, a smile came over her face. Why should she be the same?

It was a common occurrence for a One to run _from_ the Schism, but Jayda had never heard any stories of anyone running towards it. She put one foot in front of the other and decided to do just that. Breaking into a jog, Jayda heard quiet murmurs behind her. She picked up the pace, and soon the door was opening for her. This wasn't scary at all, not anymore –

The moment Jayda stepped through the door, golden light flooded every pore of her body. It seeped under her arms and through her robe, entwining itself in her hair, and wrapped the entirety of time and space around her waist.

And then it sang.

The song was soft at first, and Jayda hardly noticed it. She was too entranced by the Vortex itself, the way it swayed with her movements and pulsed with the rhythm of her hearts. Slowly, though, she became aware of the music, growing in volume, its melody far lovelier than anything Jayda had ever heard. Suddenly it turned into a solid, tangible thing, a bright ball of harmonious cacophony, and Jayda stretched out her hand to receive it.

The music burst when her finger touched its surface with a wail, and the sound turned anguished. The Vortex's colours changed around her, swirling with black and singing of despair. Jayda's eyes widened with horror at the pure _emotion_ packed into the Schism, and it dawned on her that it was _alive._

Twin tears fell from Jayda's cheeks, and dissolved into the light of the Untempered Schism.

The Vortex prodded into her mind, now, and Jayda gave herself freely to the music. The golden light wasn't solely golden anymore – greens, blues, purples, and reds of every shade integrated themselves flawlessly with the wispy substance. The Schism sought entry into Jayda's brain, somehow, and it delved into her as a living, breathing _creature –_

Then the light burst out of Jayda, and she collapsed.

* * *

Jayda awoke on the stones of the Academy floor, and when she did, her eyes glowed gold. It faded too quickly for anyone to notice, and an Academy Official bustled over. "Hello, dear. Routine procedure, I'm afraid. Name and date of birth."

"Jaydaliônelikibesanėa Osmi," Jayda replied with a long sigh. "I go by Jayda Kenin. Born in the year RE4370.2, on the third day of the fifth suns cycle."

The Official nodded. "And what do you remember of your time with the Schism?"

 _It was beautiful,_ Jayda wanted to say. _It was everything you could ever imagine, and for a moment, I understood the Universe._ "It sang to me."

The Official's expression turned a bit worried, and their lips tightened. "What did it make you feel, love?"

Jayda's cheeks grew hot. "You think I've gone mad, don't you?" she asked, trying to keep the accusatory note from her voice. The Official did not confirm or deny, and Jayda stood and jutted out her chin proudly. "If that's what you're looking for, I'm not. Don't worry."

The Official clucked their tongue. "Well, you're certainly a perceptive one, dearie," they noted, pulling a rectangle out of their pocket and making a mark on it. "Seems Pyrdonian."

"That's because I am," Jayda returned snappishly, catching the negative connotation that accompanied the name of her chapter. _"You're_ rather perceptive, yourself."

They chuckled, but did not seem offended. "Impudent, too. I'm a Pyrdon myself." Jayda relaxed, and soon the Official held up the paper they'd appeared to be writing on. "Tell me what this says."

Jayda's brow furrowed as she looked from the paper to the Official and back again, wondering if it was a trick. Finally, she swallowed, and said, "Nothing."

The Official grinned. "Very good. Low level psychic field. You were most likely Inspired, but I'll leave your category blank." They shook their head and muttered, "If everyone could just Run, it'd make my job so much easier." Jayda couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, dear," the Official went on, "I'll have to send you down this hallway –" they pointed, "-as I have other things to get to. I'm always in charge of the unconscious ones and I _never_ know why…" The Official sighed. "I'm the Mediator, if you wanted to know. If you need me at any time during your stay here, ring the service staff and ask for the one who makes a ruddy mess of everything."

Jayda laughed for the first time since she'd arrived at the Academy. "I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"Believe me, sugar, it is," the Mediator deadpanned, patting Jayda on the back. "Most times I don't even tell people who I am. You're special. Can't have a hundred fifty Tots running around after me, can I?" The Mediator waved their hand. "Pardon my ramblin'. I've got the others to deal with, and they won't be half as clever as you."

Jayda flushed with pleasure at the compliment. "You hardly even _know_ me –"

"Yep, but I know you're clever, love. Now scoot along before the ceremony goes on without you." The Mediator winked. "Roommate assignments are always fun. I had a great one."

Jayda's smile widened. "I'm excited," she admitted, preparing to go on.

"Yes, of course you are!" The Mediator's exasperation was good-natured. "Now, off you pop, dear!"

So Jayda did, running off down the hallway and taking pleasure in the way her shoes squeaked against the freshly polished floors. Soon, the group of light green robes came into view, and Jayda found her way to Theta and Koschei, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. Theta looked mildly embarrassed, while Koschei was pale and shaking. They clearly did not share her good mood.

"Are you two alright?" Jayda whispered, and one look from Theta shut her up. "Alright. I won't ask." She was worried about her new friends, though, and moments later asked again.

"It was crying," Koschei murmured, causing Theta's head to swing around towards him. He hadn't said a word since he'd come out of the Schism. "I looked into the Vortex, and it was crying."

Theta looked down and shuffled his feet. "I… didn't get too far, actually," he admitted, blushing. "I ran to the exit almost the moment I got in."

Jayda glanced upwards, biting her lip as she tried to recall the sound of the Vortex's song. "It played me music," she said softly. "Well, no – it _sang._ And it was beautiful."

Koschei had just opened his mouth to say something when there was a sharp clap from the front of the hall. A Time Lord stepped in to address the group, his hair neatly trimmed against glowing brown skin.

"Not all of you are here yet, but do not worry," he began, able to keep the Novices under control without raising his voice. "From this moment until next year, you are One A." There were murmurs of dissent from the children. "It is a simple way to categorise your dormitory rooms," the Time Lord explained to soothe them. "I will read your roommate, and both of you will come to the front of the hall. After you are introduced, you will stand in line as a pair. When the process is complete, a transport vehicle will take you to your new homes."

The Time Lord smiled. "However, this will be the only time a shuttle will provide your transportation. You must find another method or sleep outside." Slight protest rose from the group. "You may call me the Undertaker."

The Ones quieted instantly.

The Undertaker produced the list from inside his coat pocket and began to read. "Hafim Gir and Minell Pax." The pair went through the proceedings, and the next names were called. Slowly, Jayda tuned out until – "Iliana Osmi, Birtela Xcic."

Jayda's heart sank. So they were to be separated after all. She had hoped desperately, after being put by chance in group One A with her sister, that the powers that be would keep them together after all. Instead, it seemed that those very forces were determined to rip them apart.

The next set of roommates that caught Jayda's attention was, "Koschei, Theta Sigma," and she bitterly noted that of course _they_ had each other while she was alone. She wouldn't be alone for much longer, though, and had hardly began to tune out when her name was called.

"Jayda Osmi, Katen Nixim."

Jayda wormed her way through the pack and smoothed down her robe as she came to face her new roommate. The girl was a few centimetres taller than Jayda, and her face was round and pudgy. Katen – because that's the only person she could be – was soft all over, and had the same warm brown skin as the Undertaker. There was a crucial difference, though, and that was that Katen had rings of light colour around her eyes and mouth, as well as splotches of beige that looked like the suns' kisses on her cheek, and arms. Jayda would later learn that it was called _vitiligo,_ but for now, she just knew that it was beautiful.

The girls shook hands. "I'm Katen," said Katen.

"Jayda."

"Nice to meet you."

Jayda smiled. "Likewise."

They took their place in line, and Jayda could see Theta and Koschei ahead of them. Jayda asked Katen if she knew them, and Katen said no. To that, Jayda grinned. "I'll have to introduce you, then," she promised.

"I'd like that."

"You don't snore, do you?"

Katen contemplated it. "I don't think so. What about you?"

"Girls in the back!" the Undertaker barked, and Jayda and Katen glanced at each other with guilt and pleasure. "Quiet!"

Seconds later, the two began to giggle. "I think we'll tolerate each other just fine."

* * *

 _Reviews are always lovely :)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sincerest apologies for the late update; I didn't have access to a proper computer, although the chapter was written. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Katen." Jayda's face was inches away from the other girl's, her eyes wide. It was the middle of the night, and Katen was asleep. _"Katen!_ Kat!" Jayda reached out and poked her shoulder.

Katen stirred. "Mmm…?"

"Katen, did you realise we're starting Telepathy tomorrow?" Jayda's face was bright with excitement and her enthusiasm was undeterred by the hour.

Katen's enthusiasm was approaching zero, and she rolled over to face Jayda, pulling up the sheets to her chin. "Jayda," she mumbled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, "what's the linear time measurement?"

Jayda shook her head impatiently. "Doesn't matter," she dismissed, bouncing up and down on her heels. "Did you _hear_ what I said?"

" _Yes,"_ Katen complained with a yawn. "And we still have Gallifreyan History _and_ Year One Alien Customs before it. Besides –" she yawned again, "- Telepathy is the shortest class of the day."

Nothing Katen said could put a dent in Jayda's excitement. "It'll get longer as time goes on," she argued, "and I _like_ Alien Customs. A bit of everything." She giggled. "Judoon are my favourite."

"Sontarans," Katen refuted with a laugh of her own. "Sontar-ha!"

Jayda nudged the other Novice with her shoulder. "No bo fo qo," she shot back with a grin. Katen frowned, her brow creasing.

"I will… _eat_ you?" she asked, considerably disturbed. "Judoon aren't the nicest, I know, but they don't generally eat people –"

"No!" Jayda flushed at her mistake in the alien language. "I meant to say _destroy,_ not eat!" She tilted her head to the side. "The words all sound the same. But I think the Judoon are vegetarians, anyway."

"Sure," Katen replied blandly, rolling her eyes. "Go back to bed."

To her surprise, Jayda complied, though she of course did so with all the enthusiasm of before. "I'm excited," Jayda whispered as she folded down the blankets.

"I know."

"Are you excited?"

" _Jayda._ Shut up."

Katen rolled over to end the conversation, and Jayda lay awake, staring at the ceiling. They had been at the Academy for roughly a month, and though Jayda didn't say anything, she had begun to experience the most vivid dreams. They were repetitions of her brush with the Untempered Schism, but this time its songs had words. Sometimes they were joyful, and revitalised her, and Jayda looked forward to those nights.

She had heard stories about the Vortex. There were the ones everyone knew – the cautionary tales that quelled any interest one might have with a second look into the Untempered Schism, and the legend of Rassilon, who was so inspired by the Vortex that he decreed _all_ children must have the same opportunity. Jayda had been told rumours of those who had gone insane in her very year, and they terrified her.

"The boy after me came out screaming," one had whispered during a particularly boring class on Clomish economics. "I haven't seen him since."

"I saw a girl seizing on the floor," someone else said at lunch. "The Official in the way yelled at me to move, and then all I saw was a bright light. _I think she regenerated."_

Jayda tossed and turned under her thin sheets. Roughly twenty five students had disappeared after the Ceremony of Origins, and the Novices were unsure whether they were reassigned or simply _gone._ Soon, they faded into stories, and nothing more.

Jayda, though, was invested in another story – the story of the Other. One of the pillars of the linearly modern Time Lord society, the Other was the first to adopt a title. Rassilon and Omega's names, of course, were common knowledge.

Now, most Time Lords use titles, and names are far more private. Each Gallifreyan has their societal name, a dreadfully long thing that takes up too much time and breath, their Academy name, and a select group were somehow presented a Vortex-given name.

The Vortex was still a mystery even to the Time Lords who devoted their life to finding out its ways. Academics argued constantly over whether those with Vortex-given names were inspired or mad, and whether or not a runner could ever have a Vortex-given name.

In the serenity of the night and the echoes of the Schism in her dreams, Jayda was finally able to pick out words from the Vortex's music. Despite the fact that it remained the same ethereal, haunting wail she heard at the Ceremony of Origins the majority of the time, she could hear the word _Jai_ swirling around in purple and blue.

 _Jai. Jai. Jai._

 _She,_ it seemed, was Jai. The Vortex had dubbed her so, and thus Jayda was.

The Vortex had dubbed her so, and thus Jayda was. The Vortex had dubbed her so, and thus… _Rassilon,_ it was late… and she was tired… The Vortex had dubbed her so… her eyes were closing anyway… The Vortex…

"Jayda!" Katen's voice was loud, and she sounded irritated, as though she'd been calling for Jayda to wake up for quite some time. "I've been _trying_ to wake you up for ages, we have class."

Jayda rubbed sleep out of her eyes and mumbled something unintelligible, the irony of their suddenly switched places not lost on her. "Mmm? When?"

"Seventeen and a half linear minutes," Katen said impatiently, and before Jayda could gripe that she _knew_ they measured time linearly before they received a time machine, the time constraint dawned on her.

" _Pineapples,"_ Jayda mumbled in an alien tongue, and Katen raised a brow in both confusion and interest. The other girl, Jayda noted, was already fully dressed in the spring green robes of a One. "It's English. A human thing." Jayda shrugged. "Mum says it sometimes when she's angry. Dunno what it means."

Katen laughed and her eyes flickered downwards to the timekeeping device on her wrist. "Sixteen linear minutes," she warned, throwing Jayda her robe from its place on the floor. "We're going to miss breakfast, _hurry."_

Jayda scrambled out of bed at the mention of food and disappeared into the washroom, coming out a moment later with her hair still down and spilling over her shoulders. Her robe was slightly askew, her belt hastily tied. "Alright," she panted, "Ready."

Katen and Jayda swept out of their room and padded down the stairs, Katen all the while keeping time on her watch. "Twelve and a half linear minutes," Katen mumbled, then, moments later, "Twelve linear –"

"Shut up!" Jayda hissed, though her words were light as they stepped into the breakfast hall. Most students were already finished or on the tail end of their meals, and some Upperclassmen had already left to get to class early.

It was only one Suns-cycle through the year – Gallifrey moved in an ellipse with a .431 eccentricity around a close binary star system, which caused the movement of twin suns in the sky. About once every forty five days, the stars would align, giving the impression that only one sun existed. This period of time was called a suns-cycle, and it took roughly seven of them to complete one revolution around the suns. Gallifreyans under the age of three hundred and fifty spent five and a half suns-cycles in the Academy.

The Upperclassmen were stressed, as usual, and Jayda didn't envy them. It seemed awful – their exams were practically nonstop, and many cracked under the pressure. It was rumoured that the stigma of being an Upperclassman was a test in itself – and the reason that so many students were reassigned their final year.

Jayda and Katen picked up the remains of breakfast, which was cold, and found Theta and Koschei at a table. "You're late," Koschei pointed out, and Katen scowled.

"We know," she huffed, elbowing Jayda pointedly. The other girl frowned innocently and rubbed her side.

"That hurts," Jayda complained with mock-seriousness.

"I know."

Jayda stuck out her tongue immaturely and began to shove food in her mouth. Katen merely rolled her eyes at Jayda's antics, but had to admit they were efficient. The two girls ignored Theta and Koschei as they ate, the silence disturbed every once in a while by the sound of Katen whispering "Eight linear minutes. Seven and a half linear minutes. Se-"

"Katen, shut it. _Please,"_ Koschei said, exasperated. "You're not going to be late. It's fine."

Jayda scraped the remainder of her breakfast off her plate and then finished up her meal with a glass of juice, which clinked when she put it on the table. "Ta-da!"

"Impressive," Theta remarked drily, raising a single brow towards her, and Jayda neatly arranged her cutlery on her plate.

"I know." She grinned, using a napkin to wipe her mouth, and poked Katen on the shoulder. "How much time left?"

Katen, who'd joined in on the speed-eating technique and was putting the last bite of her own breakfast into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Three," she replied after a glance at her watch. "We'll have to leave in about one minute."

Jayda stood, plate in hand. "Come on, then. Plates away."

The group _did_ manage to make it to class on time, and Gallifreyan History was just as boring as Jayda suspected. The Searcher, who taught the class, often went on tangents and could take several minutes before he even realised he was off task. One of the older teachers, the Searcher wasn't the most observant, and so Jayda doodled a picture of Katen on her desk as she tried to pay attention.

The Gallifreyans sat at several round tables, and at the beginning of the class, the surface would turn on. Novices signed in with their handprint and were able to write, draw, and use all of their classroom materials from the electronic. It was also easy enough to pull up a blank screen on the desk and scribble instead of participate in the academic portion of the day, which the students believed was a definite advantage.

Theta's blond hair fell in a sheet over his forehead as he squinted at one of the passages they were supposed to be reading, and Jayda had to resist poking him. Harder still was resisting the urge to run a hand over Koschei's dark curls – she'd gotten his permission to do so once, and it was ridiculously fun.

"…and Rassilon decided," the Searcher droned on, "to enhance the Gallifreyan race… please find the next screen on your desks…"

Jayda tuned out.

Iliana was sitting at the table next to them with her roommate, Birtela. Jayda felt a sudden impulse to send her a message via desk, but would most likely get caught if that happened and Iliana wouldn't reply. Sometimes, Jayda wished her sister wasn't such a die-hard rule follower.

Actually, Jayda wished her sister was less uptight almost all of the time. She had to spend precious moments persuading Iliana to _break_ the rules while the two of them were in a situation with a time constraint.

Jayda skimmed over the passage. She knew most of it anyway, had picked up a book from the Academy's library a linear week ago and stayed up late to read it. The tale was fiction, but contained a trove of facts, which Jayda appreciated. The book – titled _Briilyum and the Eye of Rassilon_ – was one of the main reasons Jayda had received high marks on her last history exam.

"Jayda Osmi." The Searcher's voice cut through her wandering thoughts.

Oh, pineapples. Jayda glanced up. "Yes, sir?"

"I asked if you would care to summarise the passage," the Searcher said in a tone that implied it really wasn't a choice.

Oh, pineapples. Jayda cleared her throat. "After the Dark Ages of the Early Gallifreyans," she began tentatively, "this guy named Rassilon came about. And he had these two friends, um, Omega and the Other, and they sort of created society. Mainly Rassilon though. The passage we read was about Rassilon's creation of the new Constitution, which also came hand in hand with new social structure for us, like the Chapters, and the Five Great Principles of Government. It adds, um, democracy and stuff to the way life is."

Jayda took a deep breath, and felt the prickle of Iliana's eyes on her neck. "Um, anyway, in the next passage –"

"That is all you were supposed to read, Miss Osmi. Very good." Jayda slumped back down in her chair at the Searcher's approval and was met with Theta's knowing grin. She stuck out her tongue, and waited until Gallifreyan History was over.

Alien Customs seemed to drag on forever, and when the class was finally complete, Jayda stood waiting for her friends and sister to pack up. "Come on, come _on!"_ she urged them impatiently, refraining from stomping her foot on the ground. "We have Telepathy next!"

The Ones only had three classes per day, since they were each so long. It was two and a half linear hours for a single one, and the Novices were sometimes allowed a four minute break halfway through.

Iliana was the first to join Jayda at the door, having transmitted her notes to her desk and storing the physical work in the classroom. The identical twins grinned at each other, and soon Katen approached them, rolling her eyes at Koschei and Theta, who were squabbling about an inconsistency in their note-taking.

Koschei eventually dragged the blonde boy over to the rest of the group, and sighed, "I was right. Deal with it. We have telepathy now."

Birtela, a petite girl with midnight skin and hair the colour of platinum, joined them at the door. "Ili," she said, "we're going to be late if we don't get going."

Iliana sent Jayda a pointed glance. "I know," she sighed. "Everyone's ready, aren't they?"

Theta mumbled something about injustice, but Koschei tugged him down the hall and they were off. The halls of the Academy were long, and cut off evenly at corners. The telepathy rooms were in the far corners of the school, as not to confuse any signals from one to the other, so it took a while for the pack of Ones to navigate their way to the class.

They burst in as one – Birtela had made herself quite at home amongst the loudly chattering Jayda and Katen, and taken on a squabbling Theta and Koschei with a whip-like way with words that shocked everyone into submissive silence. Jayda was quick to accept her as a new friend – after all, if Birtela was Iliana's roommate, they should get along very well.

Silence fell over the group as they spotted the teacher. It was the Undertaker, the stern man from the Ceremony of Origins. He had a hard-set face with dark eyes despite the warm colour of his brown skin, and he was rumoured to be the toughest teacher in the Academy. Once, Jayda had briefly wondered what he taught.

Now she knew.

"You're late," the Undertaker said softly. His voice was like velvet that had been embroidered with steel. The Time Lord's voice easily commanded the room of students – apart from the group that had just arrived, only three others sat at a round table in the centre of the class.

Jayda gulped.

"Apologies, cousin." The voice came from Birtela, and everyone whipped around to gape at her. "I was socialising. Please, instruct us on how to begin."

" _He's_ your _cousin?"_ Theta hissed, wide eyed, voicing the words everyone had thought. Birtela tilted her chin up and gave a microscopic smile.

"Indeed."

"If you would all find yourselves a partner," the Undertaker interrupted in the same quiet tone. "We are waiting to begin."

Jayda tapped Iliana. Koschei nudged Theta. Birtela shrugged and linked arms with Katen. The three pairs made their way to the round table and sat. "Where's the rest of the class?" Jayda asked boldly, looking up at him.

The Undertaker's smile didn't reach his eyes. "You are the class." Jayda's eyes widened, but he said nothing more.

Once everything was silent, the Undertaker clapped his hands together three times. Words were projected on the wall behind him in a wordless instruction. _Close your eyes,_ they read, _and picture a wide open field._ Jayda's excitement was suddenly tinged with nervousness, but she did as the words requested. Around her, she could feel the lights flicker out. Someone gave an audible gasp and Jayda cracked a lid halfway open.

The room was pitch black.

She returned to picturing the field, spanning as far as the eye could see and filled with only grass. Suddenly, something tickled the back of her mind, and the Undertaker's smooth velvet tone filled her consciousness. _Welcome to Gifted Telepathy,_ he told them all mentally. _Good luck._


End file.
